Nothing's Carved In Stone
center|650x650px Biografía Nothing's Carved in Stone es una banda de J-Rock japonesa formada en Enero de 2009. Después de que ELLEGARDEN entrara en receso en el 2008 el guitarrista del grupo Shinichi Ubukata creo Nothing's Carved In Stone como su proyecto solitario. Su álbum debut Parallel Lives fue lanzado el 6 de mayo de 2009, debutando en el puesto número 11 en las listas de ventas semanales japonesas de Oricon. En 2008, el popular grupo pop punk ELLEGARDEN anunció que entrarían en una pausa indefinida. El guitarrista Shinichi Ubukata aprovechó el descanso como una oportunidad para comenzar una nueva banda llamada Nothing's Carved In Stone. Rápidamente reclutó a Hidekazu Hinata de Straightener para ser su nuevo bajista y Takanori "Oniy" Ohkita de FULLARMOR para unirse a la batería, y comenzaron a celebrar sesiones juntos. Sin embargo, la banda tuvo problemas para encontrar un vocalista durante casi medio año. Finalmente se decidieron por Taku Muramatsu, el cantante de una banda de indie rock llamada ABSTRACT MASH, a quien Ubukata descubrió a través de Myspace de su banda. Después de mostrar algunos videos a sus compañeros de banda, Ubukata y Ohkita asistieron a una de las vidas de ABSTRACT MASH y, encantados por la actuación de Muramatsu, lo convencieron de unirse a la banda. Nothing's Carved In Stone se movió rápidamente después de que se completó su formación, tocando su primer concierto el 27 de febrero en Daikanyama UNIT. Su álbum debut, Parallel Lives, fue lanzado el 6 de mayo de 2009 y fue seguido por dos giras a nivel nacional. 3 El álbum llegó al undécimo lugar en las listas de Oricon. Nothing's Carved In Stone también anunció firmemente su presencia en la escena del rock japonés ese año con actuaciones en eventos de alto perfil como SWEET LOVE SHOWER, SUMMER SONIC y ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL. Sin esperar siquiera a que terminara su año de debut, la banda lanzó su primer sencillo, "Around The Clock", en diciembre de 2009. Su primer DVD de concierto, Initial Lives, llegó el mismo día, documentando las poderosas presentaciones en vivo y la fuerte camaradería entre la banda Sus miembros. 2010 trajo el álbum Sands of Time, una gira con un nombre similar y varias apariciones en festivales. La gira también se documentó con un DVD titulado Time of Justice, que se lanzó en diciembre como su predecesor. Continuando con esta tendencia de intensa productividad, el tercer álbum de la banda, Echo, fue lanzado el 8 de junio de 2011 y seguido de una gira de veintiuna fechas. También se presentaron en más festivales, incluido el RISING SUN ROCK FESTIVAL y ARABAKI ROCK FEST, y abrieron espectáculos para artistas como Miyavi y J. 1 Además, después del terremoto y tsunami de Tōhoku en 2011, Ubukata se unió a otros músicos de la escena del rock alternativo japonés, bajo el liderazgo de AA = líder Takeshi Ueda, para formar la unidad temporal AA = AiD. Juntos, grabaron la canción de caridad "No estamos solos", que estuvo disponible para descarga gratuita durante un año para ayudar a alentar a los fanáticos a actuar para apoyar los esfuerzos de reconstrucción. 2012 fue un año decisivo para Nothing's Carved In Stone. En julio, la banda lanzó su segundo sencillo Pride, que se utilizó como tema de la serie de anime Kingdom. También firmaron un acuerdo con el sello principal Epic Records Japan, y su primer debut Silver Sun fue lanzado el 15 de agosto de 2012. Su tercer sencillo "Spirit Inspiration" también fue seleccionado para ser el tema de apertura del anime Zetsuen no Tempest, ganando el banda más exposición internacional. El año siguiente, la banda continuó con su serie de exitosas canciones vinculadas, ya que su sencillo "Out of Control" fue seleccionado para ser el tema de apertura del exitoso anime Psycho-Pass. Tras el lanzamiento de su quinto álbum, Revolt, en junio de 2013, Nothing's Carved In Stone lanzó un nuevo sencillo en diciembre. La mayoría de las canciones de la banda son en Inglés, que trata de temas serios, tales como las relaciones, el cambio y el paso del tiempo. Por otro lado, los miembros se caracterizan por mantener un alegre y energético ambiente durante sus presentaciones. Poco después de su debut, muchas de sus canciones fueron seleccionadas para ser temas de populares series anime, como "Kingdom"" y "Psycho-Pass", que les ha valido una cierta exposición internacional. Integrantes *Shinichi Ubukata (生形 真一 ) – Guitarra, coros *Takanori Ohkita (大喜多 崇規) – Batería *Taku Muramatsu (村松 拓) – Voz, guitarra *Hidekazu Hinata (日向 秀和 ) – Bajo Discografía Studio Albums *2009.05.06 PARALLEL LIVES *2010.06.09 Sands of Time *2011.06.08 echo *2012.08.15 Silver Sun *2013.06.26 REVOLT *2014.08.06 Strangers In Heaven *2015.09.16 MAZE *2016.12.14 Existence *2018.02.14 Mirror Ocean *2019.09.25 By Your Side Best Albums *2019.02.27 Nothing's Carved In Stone 2008-2018 Other Albums *2015.08.19 Enkan -ENCORE- (円環-ENCORE-) (Live Album) Singles *2009.12.09 Around the Clock *2012.07.18 Pride *2012.11.28 Spirit Inspiration *2013.03.06 Out of Control *2013.12.18 Tsubame Crimson (ツバメクリムゾン; Crimson Swallow) *2015.01.14 Gravity *2016.04.06 In Future *2016.11.02 Adventures *2019.05.29 Beginning Video Releases *2009.12.09 Initial Lives *2010.12.22 Time of Justice *2013.01.30 A Silver Film *2015.01.14 No Longer Strangers *2016.09.28 Nothing's Carved In Stone Live at Yaon *2018.03.14 Live on November 15th 2017 at TOYOSU PIT *2019.02.27 Nothing's Carved In Stone 10th Anniversary Live at BUDOKAN Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Instagram oficial *Twitter oficial *Youtube oficial Galería Nothing's_Carved_In_Stone_01.jpg Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2009 Categoría:J-Rock